lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kyriss
Kyriss is a second generation titan created by the first generation Titan Slanaash and his wife Zarakynel who created her as a minor God of Pleasure until Slanaash fell and she became a minor god of Slanaash. Kyriss was married to the Noble Titan and fellow member of the Asurian Pantheon Mathlann and this marriage was happy for years and years until the fall of her father forced to pick sides and she sided with her father joining chaos and this brought an end to their marriage as Mathlann remained with the Noble Titans and could not forgive Kyriss for her betrayal. Kyriss stands as a member of the Asurian Pantheon where she lies as one of the top goddess of the pantheon being the goddess of Dreams and she remains one of the only non noble titan members of the pantheon still alive or active with only her daughter Lirith still active. Kyriss would be born to the union of Slanaash and Zarakynel during the days preceding the Corruption of the Titans and during this time she assisted her father in putting under control his domain as the God of Pleasure. During the creation of the Elves it was Kyriss who took on the form of an elf and even when in the fade she never changed forms back to anything else and as her father formed the Asurian Pantheon it was Kyriss who joined the Pantheon becoming the goddess of dreams for the Asurian Pantheon. Following the corruption of Slanaash he hosted an event known as the Dance of Lirith where having already corrupted his grand daughter Lirith he would have her do a dance where she told the story that allowed the shield over the titans to be broken and with this event all those who were present were corrupted including half the Asurian pantheon. Kyliss would following the Dance of Lirith find herself increasingly overcome by emotions and in this corruption she went to her beloved mathlann in an attempt to save herself, but by the time she got to him she had changed dramatically and Mathlann refused to help her instead banishing her from Ulthuan. Kyriss having been rejected by Mathlann fought during the Asurian Civil War but was extremely reluctant and this reluctance turned to outright resistance when the Chaos aligned forces begin summoning demons to join their side and she was able to use what little strength she had left to secretly betray her forces feeding information to her cousin Isha. Imprisoned following the Asurian Civil War Kyriss would be taken in by Aphrodite, and Aglae of whom were silently desperate for a means of curing the corruption that now affected so many Titans as Aphrodite wanted her lover Slanaash back, and holding Kyriss they spent centuries attempting to eliminate the corruption from her. After nearly two centuries of attempts Aphrodite would finally succeed in giving back Kyriss some of her previous morality when she used her powers with love to make Kyriss fall in love with a human named Ostgar Atlisdottir and feeling a purpose she was released by Aphrodite and sent back to her father Slanaash. Now free Kyriss could only think about Ostgar but revealing these new emotions to Slanaash did not have the same affect on him, and he ignored her instead commanding her to rejoin the ranks of his lieutenants of which she did reluctantly as now she felt something more then just the evil of her corruption. Kyriss would infiltrate the Dutchy of Narke on the orders of her father, but against his orders she fell in love with Ostgar Atlisdottir of whom she had taken on the form of his wife, and in this love she gave birth to a daughter named Ludwina, but following the birth she realized the horrible moral effect she was having on Ostgar and thus returned Arda to the real world and watched her lover and daughter from afar. Living in the caves Ludwina found herself driven to extreme lengths for help when unable to find food beginning and unable to control her Magi she prayed to the Chaos Gods for help and was answered by her mother the Chaos TItan Kyliss who having been watching her since she had given birth to her came to her and offered her assistance in return for loyalty to Slanaash of which in her desperation Kyriss agreed to. History The Creation of the Elves Main Article : Elves Slanaash was one of the first Titans created, and among his earliest works was the creation of the Elves of whom would come to dominate the continent of Ulthuan which he birthed from the ocean with the help of his fellow Titans. In order to bring these Elves to Ulthuan he fashioned seventeen pairs of males and females forming the seventeen Elder Houses of whom would begin to populate the island of Ulthuan. Wanting to expand them quicker Slanaash would create hundreds of more pairs of whom came to Ulthuan and became known as the Great Houses of Ulthuan, and thus allowed the population to expand even quicker. During this time Slanaash walked Ulthuan constantly as he was obsessively in love with the Elves alongside his beloved Artemis of whom became the almost mother of the Elves, and during this early time Slanaash and Artemis would form the early foundations of the Elven Pantheon based around Slanaash's persona as Asuryan. A Cure Imprisoned following the Asurian Civil War Kyriss would be taken in by Aphrodite, and Aglae of whom were silently desperate for a means of curing the corruption that now affected so many Titans as Aphrodite wanted her lover Slanaash back, and holding Kyriss they spent centuries attempting to eliminate the corruption from her. A Discovery After nearly two centuries of attempts Aphrodite would finally succeed in giving back Kyriss some of her previous morality when she used her powers with love to make Kyriss fall in love with a human named Ostgar Atlisdottir and feeling a purpose she was released by Aphrodite and sent back to her father Slanaash. Returning Home Now free Kyriss could only think about Ostgar but revealing these new emotions to Slanaash did not have the same affect on him, and he ignored her instead commanding her to rejoin the ranks of his lieutenants of which she did reluctantly as now she felt something more then just the evil of her corruption. Infiltrating Narke Kyriss would infiltrate the Dutchy of Narke on the orders of her father, but against his orders she fell in love with Ostgar Atlisdottir of whom she had taken on the form of his wife, and in this love she gave birth to a daughter named Ludwina, but following the birth she realized the horrible moral effect she was having on Ostgar and thus returned Arda to the real world and watched her lover and daughter from afar. Saving Ludwina Living in the caves Ludwina found herself driven to extreme lengths for help when unable to find food beginning and unable to control her Magi she prayed to the Chaos Gods for help and was answered by her mother the Chaos TItan Kyliss who having been watching her since she had given birth to her came to her and offered her assistance in return for loyalty to Slanaash of which in her desperation Kyriss agreed to. 'Family Members' Slanaash (2).png|Slanaash - Father|link=Slanaash Ludwina Atlisdottir Cover Front.jpg|Ludwina Atlisdottir - Daughter|link=Ludwina Atlisdottir Lirith.jpg|Lirith - Daughter|link=Lirith Ragoth - New.jpg|Ragoth - Brother|link=Ragoth 'Relationships' Tyr - Human.jpg|Tyr - Ally|link=Tyr Valhalla Flag.jpg|Archavon - Ally|link=Archavon Visimar Boggison.jpg|Visimar Boggison - Rival|link=Visimar Boggison Ludwina Atlisdottir Cover Front.jpg|Ludwina Atlisdottir - Family|link=Ludwina Atlisdottir Aphrodite Amazing Front Cover - New.jpg|Aphrodite - Friend|link=Aphrodite Aglae - New.jpg|Aglae - Friend|link=Aglae Ragoth - New.jpg|Ragoth - Family/Enemy|link=Ragoth Lirith.jpg|Lirith - Family/Rival|link=Lirith Category:Titan Category:Chaos Category:Noble Titan Category:Elf Category:God